starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Incursor Tusken
|habitat = |dieta = |lingua = TuskenStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know |membros = *"General de Jundland"Star Wars: Commander *Ur Ur *URoRRuR'R'RUltimate Star Wars }} Incursores Tusken, coloquialmente referidos como Povo da Areia ou simplesmente Tuskens, eram povos de cultura nômade e primitiva senciente nativa de Tatooine, onde eles atacavam os moradores. Cultura Os Incursores Tusken são uma espécie nativa do planeta desértico chamado Tatooine. Por cause do ambiente áspero de seu planeta, eles viraram extramente xenofóbicos e territoriais, por causa disso, atacam regularmente acampamentos e pequenos alojamentos como Anchorhead. O Povo Areia acreditava que toda água era sagrada e prometida a eles, resultando em ataques à fazendas de umidade construídas pelos colonos. Além disso, eles plantavam o melão negro nas Ruínas de Jundland, garantindo uma fonte significativa de leite.Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: The Last of His Breed Clãs dos Tusken possuíam entre 20 e 30 membros, e seus líderes incluíam chefe de clãs, chefe tribais e senhores da guerra. O Povo da Areia se comunicava em um idioma conhecido como Tusken. Ao completar 15 anos, um Tusken se torna um adulto, e eles tinham que matar um Dragão Krayt e cortar sua preciosa pérola que fica em seu estômago. Os Tuskens viviam em acampamentos pela área rochosa das Ruínas de Jundland conhecido como As Agulhas, no qual eram guarnecidos pelos domesticados massiffs. Os homens eram os guerreiros do seu clã e eles geralmente atacavam viajantes e comerciantes que tiveram a infeliz tarefa de passar por ali acidentalmente nos seus territórios. Seu principal arma de combate era os Bastão Gaderffii, também usavam os "Tusken Cyclers" para atirar em veículos que eles detectavam. Todos os guerreiros criaram seu próprio bastão gaderffii, fazendo que cada um raro. Os homens vestiam trajes e envoltórios ásperos que forneciam proteção e permitiam uma facilidade grande para se movimentar. As mulheres podem ser diferenciadas pelas suas máscaras elaboradas com fendas nos olhos e mortalhas que cobrem seu tronco. Suas crianças vestiam mantos unissex e não podiam se vestir como homens ou mulheres até chegarem ao ritual de passagem. Todos eles usavam telas para cobrir a boca e olhos, com o objetivo de reter a umidade e para manter areia fora de contato. Eles foram proibidos de retirar suas roupas nas frentes dos outros, exceto na frente de um parceiro, na sua noite de núpcias, e nas cerimônias coming-of-age. O Povo da Areia e os banthas compartilham uma conexão muito próxima, quase mística. Durante os ritos de iniciação para o Tusken ser guerreiro, um Tusken recebia um bantha de acordo com o gênero dele e aprendia a criá-lo. Quando os Tuskens se casavam, seus banthas também "casavam", e, se seu dono morre, seu bantha geralmente perece logo após a morte de seu dono. Se um bantha morrer antes de seu dono, ele seria enterrado em um grande cemitério, no qual era tratado com grande respeito pelos Tuskens e outros banthas. História Durante o Clássico Boonta Eve, vários Tusken estavam acampando em Canyon Dune Turn. Durante o primeiro lap, eles receberam alguns tiros os rifles de projéteis do podracer. Apesar de começarem com o pé errado, no segundo lap um Tusken conseguiu derrubar um podracer sendo pilotado por Teemto Pagalies. Um mês antes da Batalha de Geonosis, os Tuskens atacaram os Larsn e sequestraram Shmi Skywalker Lars e depois torturaram. Seu filho, o famoso Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker, retornou para Tatooine para resgatar sua mãe, mas logo depois de encontrá-la num acampamento dos Tusken, ela morreu por causa dos ferrimentos. Então, Anakin encheu-se de ódio e matou todos Tusken que estavam por perto, até mesmo mulheres e crianças. Depois do massacre, os Tuskens começaram a acreditar que Anakin era demônio vingativo do deserto, e faziam rituais e sacrifícios para afastá-lo. Mais de vinte anos depois, o filho de Anakin, Luke foi atacado por URoRRuR'R'R e um grupo de Tuskens depois de sair de sua casa na busca por R2-D2. Felizmente, seu amigo Ben espantou os Tuskens imitando o choro de um dragão krayt, o predador mais mortal de Tatooine. Nos bastidores .]] Os Tuskens apareceram pela primeira vez no segundo esboço de Star Wars: Uma Nova Esperança, como espiões imperiais em missão enviados junto de um pelotão na superfície de Tatooine para procurar o que havia trazido Deak Starkiller para o planeta. Eles aparentavam ser humanoides, com olhos vermelhos e dirigiam landspeeders diferentes. Eles se tornaram nativos de Tatooine no terceiro esboço.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film Quando um Tusken fala, seu som se assemelha ao som de um leão marinha da Terra, mas os sons por modificados por Ben Burtt de zurros de burros. Aparições * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' * *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme) * * *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' * *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''A Arma de um Jedi: Uma Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Ataca, Parte III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Ataca, Parte V'' *''Darth Vader 25'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' Aparições não-canônicas *''William Shakespeare's The Phantom of Menace: Star Wars Parte the First'' *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * *''Star Wars Costumes: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' * *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' * * * Notas e referências Links externos * *Star Wars: Povo da Areia *Tusken Raiders * * Categoria:Povo da Areia Categoria:Cultura do Povo da Areia Categoria:Espécies sencientes